Disturbing Shippings Which I Support
by PercyBeth
Summary: They will be short, because I don't want to terrorize you too much. Thanks to my cousins Eryn and Bret, and my BEST FRIEND EVER Raphaella , for inspiration. I LOVE YOU GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a good one for you! I don't believe this pairing has ever been done before. Let me know if I am mistaken! And, this is supposed to be humorous - NOT SERIOUS! **

**Disclaimer: I believe you can tell that I am not Rick Riordan.**

It was a frigid day. They sky was dark, snowflakes lay upon leaves, and the cars were covered with a thick layer of frost. One could tell by the movement of the people that something was wrong. They would walk slowly – almost trying to be late to work. They would suspiciously stop, and turn around – expecting someone to be there.

The day was August thirteenth. Friday the thirteenth, to be exact. Apollo must have forgotten to set his alarm clock again, for weather of the kind was not supposed to happen during the summer.

The rest of the gods were doing their own godly thing. Poseidon was putting mustard in Aphrodite's shampoo bottle. Ares was teaching dolphins how to attack a mermaid. Zeus was discussing the beauty of Taylor Swift precisely in front of Hera. Hermes was hitting on Hephaestus – he was on his "gay" streak again, and Hades was plotting the takeover of Pizza Hut.

Yet, there was only one god that _he_ could think of. Well, technically, goddess.

He knew it was wrong to yearn for her, but her feelings were obviously similar. At the last party of Olympus, their gazes would meet for a millisecond, until they glanced away, ashamed of their own emotions. If they were laughing at Ares (who does not do well under the influence... Let's leave it at that!), they would quickly stop, at the same time.

Their love was forbidden – no one could tell them otherwise. Yet, he had to do something.

As he was walking down the street, he glanced both ways, apprehensively. When he figured no one was following him, he entered the doors of one of the tallest buildings in the world. Though, he knew it was the tallest.

"Six hundredth floor, please." He stated, as firmly as his quaking voice would allow him to.

"Son, we do not have a six hundredth floor. We stop at -"

He took out the celestial bronze knife that was stuck in his back pocket.

"Six hundredth floor. Please." Now he was angry. He thrust the knife back into his pocket as he swiftly grabbed the key from the security guard.

He entered the elevator, and promptly fell into a trance. Her golden locks, briefly passing over her eyes. Her wondrous figure, swishing as she walks.

There was only one thing he could call his obsession – love.

He walked down the hallowed halls of Olympus. Silently glancing up as he passed by her portraits.

Soon enough, he found himself at the door of her room. Before he could muster the courage to knock, the door swung open, and a small head peeked out at him, giving him a glimpse of perfection.

"Luke." She whispered, timidly. "I knew you would come."

She opened the door, until the room was brightened. He entered the doorway, and she threw herself at him.

He tried to fight it at first, but her pouting face was too much. He figured that if she was not happen without him, then he would stay with her.

He led Athena into the room, and into his heart.

**A/N: Review! Flames are welcomed, and taken in a humorous way. I find them hilarious to read. Yet, great reviews are accepted to! Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't scar you for life.**

**Oh, and the reason I don't describe much is because I wouldn't want to give away the ending, now would I?**

**I am seeking a beta reader. PM me if you're interested. I hate rereading my own stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, another obscene pairing, yet one of my favorites. I'll be posting another one shortly. Sorry for any errors - my mom was yelling at me to go to bed. ;)**  
**Hope you love it! Please review! **

The moon still lingered in the sky, wishing not to move from its alluring position. Hooked by its upper hinge, it dangled, as if to fall at any moment.

This moon, however, did not fall from the late afternoon sky, but fell for something – or someone – more attractive. He who contains all of the world's male beauty – plus ten times more; he who charms everyone with his captivating looks, his radiant smile, his luscious hair; he who is the sun.

There forbidden love flourishes under the night fallen sky. Remnants of day pass above them as they sit together on a park bench – chatting, as if their lives resemble those of human beings. The last light of his sun departs the evening heavens and her moon assumes its territory.

Their quarreling over the sky's terrain brought them apart, but later brought the two together. Constant fighting evolved into a less often bicker. This once-in-a-while bickering led to teasing; the teasing led to a little something known as 'flirty banter.'

Soon enough, their banter thrived into a friendship; such a friendship unknown to the human mind in that their love fulfilled what human love doth not.

Regrettably, others looked upon their love with shame; therefore, lies and absences of truth bury this illicit love.

For now, as they mingle on the bench of central park, many a couples pass with questioning looks. Although the world knows not the lovers, they recognize the passion of their courtship, as well as the angst.

The moon and the sun, such opposite forces, fell into disgrace with all – family, friends, and foes. Their only companions prove each other, yet their inner beings contain happiness.

Not quite a Capulet and Montague relationship, family restricts their love. Not other family members, but the two themselves. Their relationship as twins interferes with their relationship as lovers. For immortals' lack of DNA proves not to work with twins, particularly twins with such a bond as these.

When hatred for love arises, one must overcome. When love for hatred arises, all must overcome.

Their late night strolls and prances bring joy, and day brings a sense of waiting upon them. Waiting for the day others accept their love. Waiting for their day of marriage. Waiting, for those nights of walking, flirting, and loving. Waiting, for a better life – a life of constant joy, love, and peace.

Apollo and Artemis wish to wait forever; to wait until wait need not; to wait until the gods accept them for their true beings – sister and brother, yet lovers.

**--A/N: Sorry it was kind of short, but you know... I don't want to go too far with any of these! PM me with some ideas for a new one! Review! CC is encouraged and welcomed with kindness!**


End file.
